galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aranbura Bugster
Aranbura Bugster appeared in 2016 TV series called Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Aranbura Bugster (アランブラバグスター Aranbura Bagusutā) is the monster born from data of the RPG video game, Taddle Quest. Next to Salty of Mighty Action X, Aranbura is noted to be of the lowest tier of the Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle. As recorded by CR, they shared the Low Tier with Revol, Motors, and Charlie. The boss of the Genm Corp. game Taddle Quest, the character of Aranbura was conceived by Kuroto Dan, the teenage son of Genm CEO Masamune Dan. As a Bugster, Aranbura's origin is traced to the Y2K bug, which left what would be known as the Bugster Virus on the younger Dan's computer shortly following New Year's 2000. Secretly incubating the virus by infecting the young Emu Hojo with it, Kuroto Dan would arrange for its matured form to be extracted by Michihiko Zaizen ten years later, using it to execute the Zero Day incident in the following year. Five years after Zero Day, the Aranbura Bugster emerged from Game Disease victim Rensuke Natori. His Bugster Union form taking control of the patient, he was quickly beaten by Brave Quest Gamer Level 1. Aranbura formed alongside several hooded monk Bugster Viruses (and several of Salty's cook Viruses), escaping as Genm intervenes. He later attacks Rensuke's financee, Asami Goda, to cause Rensuke stress, threatening her life to keep Ex-Aid from leveling up to Action Gamer Level 2. Brave, however, arrives and levels up, grabbing a sword summoned by the Game Area of his Taddle Quest Gashat and slashing Aranbura before he could act on his threat. He then fights the two Riders, using an assortment of magic spells such as binding vines and self-healing, but is eventually defeated. He reappears by infecting a new patient who happens to be dying due to having a cancer, separating without a Bugster Union and taking an upgraded Level 5 form. He fights Brave and Ex-Aid again, this time with a new stronger spell that lets him freeze his opponents, before Genm Zombie Gamer Level X arrives, fighting and forcing the Riders to cancel their transformations. He later challenges Brave again, fighting his Level 3 form before Snipe and Genm Zombie Gamer Level X join in, Ex-Aid eventually joining as Level XX. Aranbura and Genm escaped in the confusion of Level XX splitting Ex-Aid in two. He later tried attacking again, but Emu stopped him from getting to Hiiro; Aranbura was targeting the one doctor who could remove his host's inoperable cancer, but the doctor was too busy saving his patient to fight him. Ex-Aid and Aranbura's fight is interrupted by Genm, but Ex-Aid uses Level XX in full control to knock Genm away and defeat Aranbura with Mighty Double Critical Strike. Aranbura was part of an perpetually reviving army of Bugsters which emerged in the real world as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive in the Game World. This endless horde was held off by Kamen Riders Brave and Snipe, sharing the Gashat Gear Dual β and Hunter Gamer between each other, while Emu was sent from CR to the Game World to stop Dan. Ultimately, the Bugster horde was suddenly dissipated in an instant as the destruction of the Game World brought about by Kazuma Kenzaki thwarted Dan's ambition to revive. Aranbura is one of the component Bugsters whose debris is used by Parado to complete Kamen Rider Chronicle. Once the game commenced, Aranbura joined the fight leading his own pack of Bugster Viruses against Brave and the Ride-Players. Aranbura continued fighting Ride-Players, facing with Salty a group of six Players led by Tenma. The Bugsters nearly defeated them, but the Riders intervened, Aranbura facing Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50. His spells had little effect against Snipe, and he was defeated by Bang Bang Critical Fire. Aranbura reappeared from another player's infection, but a tip led Ride-Player Nico and Snipe to him, and Nico defeated him, allowing her to claim the Gasha trophy of Taddle Quest. As one of the component Bugsters of Kamen Rider Chronicle, Aranbura's power was channeled by the last boss Gamedeus, allowing him to unleash a powerful ice attack upon his opponents in an example of Aranbura's Legendary Magic as performed during his battle against Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer and Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer. Aranbura was channeled again, this time by Gamedeus Cronus as he performed the Fracture spell against Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer and Brave Legacy Gamer. Aranbura was one of four Bugster bosses that were summoned against the Kamen Riders by Masamune Dan once he became Super Gamedeus. They were eliminated with Gamedeus' virus by the vaccine spread through Doctor Mighty XX by Poppy Pipopapo's sacrifice. Powers and Abilities * Magic Attacks: The villain of a fantasy RPG, Aranbura's abilities consist of various spells. * Regeneration: While Aranbura has yet to achieve his perfect state, he nevertheless can revive and manifest himself in a physical form as long as he gestates in a host first, a standard ability of all Bugsters. Arsenals * Aranbura Staff: It's a magic-casting staff that Aranbura used in combat. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Clowns Category:Dragons Category:Magical Creatures Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Characters Portrayed by Dai Matsumoto Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Circus Performers Category:Reptiles